In a typical wavelength division multiplexed passive optical network system, the system may require multiple optical transmitters to exist in the central office. For example, the system may have thirty two optical transmitters per passive optical network having thirty two subscribers. This results in a high cost, a large physical space occupied in the central office, and a high power consumption per optical passive optical network. Eliminating the multiple optical transmitters per passive optical network and replacing the multiple transmitters per optical network with a single high-speed modulator could improve the cost, size, and power consumption associated with the multiple optical transmitters. As discussed, typically, a dedicated wavelength or channel exists for each end user/subscriber in a passive optical network. This typically requires a dedicated optical transmitter and a dedicated optical receiver for each subscriber in the central office. The multiple optical transmitters in the central office may be replaced with a one or a few high-speed modulated wavelength light sources.